Lost And Found
by SpiritCatcher
Summary: There is a bomb threat on Garden just as Centra is finally at peace and Headmaster Cid calls Seifer back to Garden to help Quistis trace the mystery bomber. Quiefer with some mild bad language and some mild sex scenes. R+R please!!!


Lost and Found  
  
A/N - This is a story I originally wrote for my own characters but since no one ever reads anything other than the games fics (which I hate), I've decided to put it into the equivilant of the FF8 characters.  
  
Disclaimer - I'm not saying it because you already know that these aren't my characters...  
  
I guess I never really knew her that well. I mean, we always talked - I mostly yelled at her - and we always saw eachother. But, I never really had time for her, time to get to know her. Until the day, of course, when the Garden had the bomb threat. I thought that it was a lie. A bomb threat on Balamb Garden? No one would ever do that, there was peace in Centra finally - or so I thought. How wrong was I?  
  
I woke up that day in the Balamb Hotel (where I had been staying since the fall of Ultimecia) and I felt strange. You know, like the feeling that something big in going to happen. I felt like that on the day that that we were trying (and failing) to protect Dollet.  
  
'Mr Almasy?' some woman said as she knocked on my door. It was a muffled voice. I sat up and looked around with blurry eyes. I held my head, Hyne knows what I had drunk the night before but whatever it was, it was having its revenge that morning. I went to the door and pulled it open with heavy hands.  
  
'....Yeah? What d'ya want?' I said.  
  
'I have a telegram from Headmaster Cid Kramer - Head of Balamb Garden.' I froze. What did he want after all this time? It had been four months since I left Garden, and now he was sending me telegrams? I have to say, I was intrigued.  
  
'Yeah...and?' I replied.  
  
'It says: Seifer Almasy, I realise that you have left Garden and that we did part on bad terms. However, your help is needed urgently. We have recieved an anonymous phone call from someone telling us of a bomb threat on Balamb Garden. We do not wish for anything more to happen to Garden. Most SeeDs are busy evacuating and calming people around the area that Balamb Garden is now situated for the time being. Your help is desperately needed. Quistis Trepe has offered kindly to find the culprit of these threats as we have only the voice and phone number to try and trace, but I have a feeling that she will need some help. You are the only one I can trust with this task. You proved that you have dedication to a task and I know that you strive for goodness even if you do get lost along the way. Reply as soon as possible. Yours truly, Cid Kramer.  
  
I have to say, I was a little aprehensive at first. Why was I the only man for the job? Couldn't Squall have done it? He was, after all, the teacher's unanimous pet in Garden - surely they weren't just going to let him stand there pointing the exit out to the nervous students. Didn't he have a better job to do?  
  
Obviously, I'm not fussy, so I told the chick at the door that it was cool and told her to return to Garden saying that I'd be there a.s.a.p. Of course, I needed a shower (whatever I had done last night had made my skin orange...)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He was so obnoxious, why did Headmaster Cid want him there? Squall could have done the job far better than the mere Seifer could. But I suppose, now that I was not an instructor anymore, that I couldn't question Cid's authority. I did trust his judgement, even if I never showed it.  
  
Waking up to the sound of Squall's voice was emotional for me. I hoped that one day I was going to wake up next to him but obviously, that was never to happen. I just had to deal with it. He touched my cheek that morning, it was like heavan. Squall Leonhart, the one that I adored, the one that tormented me from the inside, touched my cheek. It was so gentle, I prayed that he would keep doing it. Then I heard another voice.  
  
'Quistis? Squall, poke her,' said the farmiliar voice of Rinoa. Squall smirked, only Rinoa could make him laugh.  
  
'Rin, I am not gonna poke her!' he said loudly.  
  
'Don't bother - I'm awake now. You're whining is very hard to sleep through you know.'  
  
Rinoa gave me a hurt look. I shouldn't have been so rude. I like Rinoa; she is like a sister to me but I can't help resenting her for the way she captures Squall. She can make him smile - which I thought I could do...although I never made him smile the way that Rinoa does. She is everything to me as a friend, but she has my everything. She has Squall.  
  
'Sorry Rin, you know it's early,' I apologised.  
  
'Early?! Quisty, it's 12:30. You were supposed to be in the Head's office half an hour ago. Seifer is here. He wants to talk to you before you guys get your briefing. He's waiting in the Quad for you. Talk to him - he's...anxious to see you to say the least." Squall said.  
  
Rinoa looked down at her feet. Seifer was still a sore subject for her. Her first love and he tried to kill her; it can't be easy.  
  
I asked Squall and Rinoa to leave and I got dressed. I wore a pair of black jeans and a blue tank-top. Leaving my hair down made me look pretty, or so Squall once told me so I followed his advice. Applying light make up as I walked, I stepped into the Quad.  
  
Garden was situated on the beach just west of the Fire Cavern. We could have placed ourselved back in our original place had their not been a new village being built there. I walked down the steps in a pair of black sandals and saw the shadow of Seifer's long trenchcoat sillouhetted against the early afternoon sun. He was wearing a pair of baggy blus jeans and a black hooded sweater. His hair was spiked in its usual way. He heard me move.  
  
'Instructor Trepe...so we meet again."  
  
His voice was like ice. But not as cold as it was. He was calmer as he greeted me. He turned and flashed me a smile. He looked good. Great in fact, he seemed to have grown.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She'd definately grown. If you know what I mean. I guessed she was wearing a push-up bra under that tank-top because she looked hot. Really hot. I had never seen her outside her uniform and that peach outfit she loved so much. This must have been 'Casual Quistis'...I can see the Barbie rip-off now. I hope they make a blow up version.  
  
Anyway I'm digressing. She looked at me with her icy blue eyes and I melted. Not to sound corny of anything, but this time apart had made me realise how much I had missed her.  
  
Of course, being the stud that I am, I had had a string of one-night-stands and two week girlfriends which I only used for sex, never listening to what they had to say - even calling out the wrong name once or twice which gained me a couple of black eyes.  
  
But with Quistis now, I couldn't wait to hear her talk. I couldn't wait to hear that strong but feminine voice which she only ever used to yell at me. I hoped she was calmer.  
  
'You look good,' I said.  
  
'Don't try and flatter me you obnoxious pig, I bet you haven't changed at all. I put on my best sarcastic/hurt face and placed a hand on my chest in mock shock.  
  
'I'm a new man Miss Trepe - I assume it's still Miss or has Leonhart converted to the dark side?' I should have bit my tongue there. I braced myself for a slap. But she grinned, now I was really confused.  
  
'You think I'm still hung up over him? Please...he's like my brother.'  
  
Wow, I thought, she really has changed. She must have worked out long ago that Squall would never be interested in her. Maybe working with her on this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
A/N: There you are! R+R please and if you like it they'll be a special treat for you: ANOTHER CHAPTER! 


End file.
